Star Fox Time of Legends
by TheNight'sWolf
Summary: When old enemies try to destroy Lylat, team Star Fox must prepare for their greatest battle, also a new foe attacks the team's personal lives it's name is Love. Time of Heroes it's over and Time of Legends has begun.
1. Celebration

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my very first story, I hope all those who read it will enjoy doing so as much as I enjoyed writing it, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but please no flames if you don't like then don't read it, also English it's not my actual language so even though I know it well if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know. Now here is a better summary:**

"**When enemies from the past arise once again to bring destruction for the whole Lylat system the members of team Star Fox, with the aid of old and new allies, must prepare for one of the greatest threats Lylat has ever faced, and also a new, unknown and almost invincible foe attacks the team in their personal lives it's name is Love. On these days time of heroes is over and time of legends has begun."**

**So how was it good, lame, epic? XD anyhow enough of the chit-chat and on to the disclaimers and to the story.**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

**Now seriously to the story**

Chapter 1

Celebration

A few minutes after the defeat of the Aparoid Queen

Somewhere among the rests of the Aparoid Home world

"Star Fox!" exclaimed Fox through his communicator

"Yo!" cried Falco

"Here!" said Slippy

"Yes Fox?" said Krystal sweetly

"Hm, what now Fox Hm?" said the old hare Peppy

"My friends... Thank you" said Fox in the end, then came some more minutes, that actually seemed like hours, of silence since everyone was thinking what was going to happen now that the war and all the problems were over, then Falco starting to get annoyed by the quietness made a heavy sigh, shrugged and then started clapping "Yeah pretty nice speech that was Fox look at us we are so thrilled" said Falco sarcastically "But you know, the tanks of the Arwings are empty, which wouldn't a big deal if a certain old hare hadn't blown up our ship" he said this time staring at the ship in which Peppy was"

"Please show more respect Falco, Peppy almost died for us" retorted Krystal, her voice a bit mad for how uncaring her teammate was. "I'm just saying that there are other ways of doing things, I mean man one doesn't take the most extreme of options as your main option, 'cause if you haven't noticed not only did we lose all our belongings but also we lost our home and now we are gonna die in the blackness of space!" yelled Falco.

"Oh look the poor birdie is scared of space" Slippy said jokingly, he did this for two reasons one so that they all could forget about the bad things and just laugh and the second because he could never miss a chance to tease Falco.

"What was that frogboy? Do I have to remind you how many times I had to save your butt from an aparoid while you were screaming like a little female?" retorted the avian.

"You never did, Fox was the one who did it" and so they kept arguing while Fox and Peppy were laughing their heads off, meanwhile Krystal was fixing on what Falco said, they did lose everything when the Great Fox exploded, she started to remember the things from Cerinia she kept in her bedroom, all those tokens that brought memories of those good days to her mind, and so she began to think of her life in Cerinia which formed tears in her eyes and so she began to sob softly and in seconds the vixen was crying, Fox, as the caring friend he is, was the first to notice this and stopped the discussion between the frog and the avian then yelled at Falco.

"Falco! Take back the words you said earlier now you've a female cry 'again'!" highlighting the word "again", Falco realizing what he did and with a lot of shame for it, decided to apologize.

"Hey Krys, sorry about that I didn't really mean to yell at you it's just that well we are going through a lot of tension and I freaked out. Could you forgive me?" "Apology accepted Falco and don't worry I wasn't crying because of that" the vixen said between sobs, "Then why?" asked Fox very concerned.

"It's because what he said was true we had many things inside of the Great Fox, things that brought good memories and now they are all gone" everyone realized this and felt sad too so Peppy managed to say a few comforting words.

"It's true, objects help us revive good times but objects are just that, what is truly important are those people and moments that we keep in our heart always giving us the will to move forward and let the past go, so my conclusion is, yes we lost the Great Fox and our personal objects but we did not lose each other and for that we must move on a fact that gives me hope, hope that we will get out of here" and as if those words had some magical power an alarm went off and ROB in his monotone voice said.

"We've entered in contact with the Cornerian Fleet, it appears they managed to evade the explosion and are now searching for us"

"Then send them our location ROB and put me online with the captain" Fox ordered, "Affirmative" and so in one of the screens inside of Fox's Arwing the image of an aged German Sheppard appeared.

"Captain Jameson here, it's great to see you in one piece Star Fox, now if you could please give us your exact location" said the dog glad that they were alive.

"It's good to see you too captain, as for our location it has already been sent" Fox replied, then in a flash a huge armada of ships appeared in front of the arwings and the escape pod "All right we see you, can you guys come here?" said the captain "Negative, our ships are out of fuel and also need some mayor repairs done"

"No problem we'll just use the magnetic laser to transport the ships to the hangar, as for the repairs leave it to us it will be our little gift for saving us all Star Fox. Jameson out" and the transmission was cut.

Then a translucent laser was fired from the capital ship owned by the captain, the ray then turned into some sort of bubble when it hit the Arwings and engulfed them, when done the ships were slowly attracted to the capital ship's main hangar door.

"Whoo! Finally some well earned rest" exclaimed Falco while relaxing on his cockpit.

"Yeah!" replied Fox and then the Arwings entered the hangar to be received by a reception committee that filled the room with clapping and cheers, all this things were certainly something worth only of real heroes.

Inside the ship

Damn they certainly had a rough time trying to get pass all of the cheering animals, though for each member it was different, Peppy had been taken by the doctors so he didn't have to go through the crowd.

Slippy even though he was told to take it easy he couldn't his beloved Arwings in the hands of strangers so he reunited with a group of engineers to teach them the "right way" of doing their job, strangely none of the animals took as an insult what he was doing, actually they felt really honored to have one of the "best in the job" as they called him frog who also happened to be the son of Beltino Toad, Falco managed to pick a glance over at the group who looked at Slippy with great admiration and thought 'There goes nerdy king with his own nerdy-boy band' the thought causing him to laugh at himself.

Speaking of Falco he was having the time of his life with all the attention the crowd gave him, it certainly helped his ego.

And lastly there were Fox and Krystal, the vulpine insisted in remaining close to her stating that this was the first she was greeted by such a big crowd, Krystal being naïve believed what he said and thanked him very kindly earning a blush from Fox, the rest of his teammates didn't believe him at all, Slippy just laughed of his lame excuse, Peppy gave him a look that said 'You're definitely your father's son' and then winked at him, Falco muttered in Fox's ear "You little devil", despite the "support" his friends gave him he went with Krystal and he certainly chose well because the way all the animals acted freaked Krystal out and also thanks to her telepathic abilities she could hear the dirty thoughts of some perverted males, the thoughts disgusted her but more importantly made her fear for her safety so she recurred to the closest thing that would provide her protection, that thing happened to be Fox, the vixen hugged his arm tightly and told him "Fox, I heard someone think bad things about me and it scares me, can you protect me?" the vixen was terribly ashamed because of how childish she was acting, Fox chuckled because for him, the way she was acting was one of the cutest things in the entire Lylat still reaffirmed his grip on her and told her not to worry and gave a warm smile she smiled back at him and kept their way to the elevator.

After what seemed like hours the whole gang (except for Peppy of course) had gotten in the elevator that led to the upper floors and eventually Captain Jameson's cabin.

Captain Jameson's cabin

The team entered the cabin which was neatly decorated and in the farthest window was Captain Jameson looking into the emptiness of space, he turned around and greeted the team.

"Greetings Star Fox, it's good to see you managed to escape my crazy crew, once again I would like to thank you for saving the whole Lylat system, while we discuss can I offer a glass of tea? I made it myself" while talking in real life everyone was able to notice that he had an accent like that of a British gentleman, the males denied the tea but Krystal gracefully sat in one of the wooden chairs and with the same manner took the cup and softly drank it, all the others were astonished by her manners.

"Lovely" she said after finishing the tea.

"It's good to see that at least someone has some elegancy" the German Sheppard noted while glaring at the other members of Star Fox. "And thanks for the compliment Lady Krystal" he went and kissed her paw.

Fox being the only one who managed to recover from the shock talked "So captain excuse me if I'm interrupting but; When are we going to Corneria?"

"Ah yes sorry for that" then the captain went to his desk and by pressing a button a screen popped up in it was the face of a black cat "Yes sir?" the cat asked though his voice was hard due to all the screaming in the place "Lieutenant set a course for Corneria inmediatly" "Aye Sir" then he directed to the crew "You heard the dog move it!" the order was followed by a groan from all the animals.

"Done, if my calculations are correct we'll be there in two days if there aren't any delays. And before I forget here in the ship we managed to reserve a cabin here in the ship, the rest will have to sleep in one of the crew bedrooms but don't worry it will be just for you, the card keys will be given to you in the exit. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave I have paperwork to do" Jameson explained and then directed his attention to his desk which now had more screens, the team waved good bye and left.

On their way to the bedrooms the team decided to talk just to pass time.

"So tell me Falco back then in the Arwings; Why did Fox say that you made a female cry again?" Krystal asked the avian who just looked to the ceiling before answering "It's complicated and also it's a long story"

"We have time so tell me" the vixen replied but this time the avian just ignored her "Fox was talking about an old friend of him, he liked her and she answered her feelings but in the end he just left and broke her heart" Slippy finished and gained a glare from Falco "Ooh, well that's really sad, What was the female's name?" "Katt Monroe, a pink cat" this time it was Fox who answered, Krystal wanted to investigate further but noticed that Falco was too uncomfortable and anyhow they had already reached their bedrooms they went in (Krystal obviously slept alone in the cabin) and called in for the night, the next day was normal and so the next day the whole team had reunited in the control room to see how Corneria came closer every passing second, mesmerized by the beauty of the planet Fox muttered

"Corneria…"

**So that's it for this chapter, man I'm tired it's like three in the morning, well anyhow to all those who read this thanks a lot and remember to stay tuned for next chapter and also other stories I will also post, I will try to upload every week but let's see how it turns out, well again thanks for reading and I hope that you leave a review because they help me live (well no not really, or maybe yes XD) Good bye and 'till next chapter. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	2. Back home, New threats

**A/N: Hello again, here I am back with the second chapter of this story, one thing I missed to say in the last chapter is that I'm sorry if there might have been a lot of boring talk in the last chapter but well one has to explain things so you know but don't worry action will come really soon, and thank you to all those who read the first chapter I mean just three days and got over 50 hits so really thanks. Now let's proceed with what's important**

**Disclaimer: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

The arrival on the planet went smoothly; the only scary thing was all the animals that gathered in the destroyed city of Corneria, they practically filled every single street, the reason was that all of the lyaltians who had the possibilities came to the great reception.

Minutes passed as the pilots made the hard maneuvers required for putting the ship in it's respective landing place, every meter they came closer to the ground the anxiety grew among the members of the team, certainly the animals were worried about the soldiers but what they wanted the most was to greet their heroes, they were like 1000 feet above the ground when all the crew was called to the main doors which were located on the left side of the ship.

And so the great time came, the doors opened revealing the cheering crowd, for the Star Fox team this felt like a déjà vu except that there were ten times more animals and almost a third part of the animals were paparazzi ready to find any kind of gossip even if there wasn't one.

The members all got to the conclusion that they would feel more comfortable if this was a swarm of venomian forces or aparoids.

"Here goes our ride through hell!" yelled Fox over the extremely excited crowd.

"It's not that bad, there's a hovering limo over there!" exclaimed Slippy, indeed there was one but it was 300 feet away.

"Still not close enough, damn Peppy he doesn't have to do this just 'cause he's badly injured!" Falco said, clear envy in his voice.

"I have an idea!" said Fox this time, the others replied assuring him they were willing to do anything "Now I say we just make a run for it, as fast as we can, like if our life depended on it which actually is half true!" everyone nodded, "Ready?..." Fox asked and they all held paws and wings making sort of an animal chain so no one could be left behind "GO!" and the four animals ran the hell out of here not having a care in the world simply thinking of reaching the vehicle waiting for them, on the way they could some paparazzo's popping questions that were practically made to themselves since nobody else heard them, after that they could hear the fangirls and fanboys trying to free themselves of the guards' strong grip so they could reach their heroes and heroine and if able rip them of any type of belonging each of them held. But fate was once again on the side of Star Fox and before anything could happen they entered the limo, everyone simply sighed and tried to catch their breaths.

"I'm surprised you actually survived" said the voice of a figure who they haven't noticed was there, at hearing the voice Fox flinched, he recognized it, he looked up to confirm his theory and there it was sitting across from him his dear friend and old friend, Bill Grey.

"Holy Cow, Bill!" Fox yelled and went to salute his friend, "What are you doing here? I mean I haven't seen you in years!" "I will answer to all your questions but please stop yelling I'm right next to you" Bill tried to calm the vulpine down.

"So tell me where've you been all these years?" Fox questioned.

"Well, basically making secret missions away from the battlefield so that's the reason of why you never saw me but I was… around, while you were in the fight" the dog answered.

"Now that's something new, you could have lend us a hand back then you know" this time Falco talked.

"Yeah… uhh… sorry about that" Bill said trying to make a fake grin, he then started to look around and noticed that in the limo was someone he didn't know, "Oh! And who would you be?" this time directing his question to Krystal.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys didn't know each other..." Fox then started making the introductions "…Bill this is Krystal our newest member and also the team's telepath. And Krystal this is Bill an old friend of mine and a great ally to the team" both then shook hands and Bill asked her once again "So telepath you say?"

"I didn't say it, Fox did" (don't get the wrong idea here Krystal isn't dumb she just doesn´t understand the way he is expressing)

"Krystal, is just a manner of speaking" Fox told her.

"Oh, I see… you lyaltians certainly have strange ways of expressing" Bill didn't believe what he heard.

"Hold on so you are not from Lylat?" Bill asked her quite shocked.

"Nearby, from a planet called Cerinia, in there telepathy is a common ability though I don't recommend you to visit since it no longer exists, actually if I'm right, I'm the last survivor"

"The very last? But then that's something very important 'cause that means we have a great ally…" this first comment from the dog raised her state of mind which was a little low but the next comment put the vixen even worse "… and you would be a great fountain of information, scientists could study the way you act, your powers and—" but was immediately cut by an angry Fox "Alright cut it Bill she's a living and thinking animal but most importantly she's our friend not something you can use for experimentations" Bill didn't talk anymore just a low apologize was all that escaped his muzzle, Krystal then smiled at Fox as a thank you and he gave her a comforting smile, and without them realizing they kept staring into each other's eyes, Bill caught a glimpse of this.

"Again sorry man, I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend" at the mention of the forbidden word Fox and Krystal blushed a dark shade of red, Falco started laughing at the top of his lungs because of his friend's reaction and Slippy chuckled.

"Bill! Don't talk nonsense… she's not my… I mean… not yet… but no… I mean… Argh!" Fox began mumbling, he blushed even harder this caused Krystal to star giggling, Fox knew it there was no way out of this he was screwed 'Damn, this is Tricky and Sauria all over again' he thought.

Luckily for him the theme didn't get any further because the limo stopped and the driver announced that they had arrived.

"Actually Bill, I never asked, where are we going or are right now?" Falco asked.

"We are in the civil section of the Headquarters" the dog answered.

"The civil section? What for exactly?" the avian asked again.

"Isn't it obvious? General Pepper wants to see you" and so the group came out of the hovering limo and laid eyes on the huge apartment building which was actually pretty small compared to the rest of the buildings that surrounded it and that without counting the miles of underground bases, all this together formed the Headquarters of the Cornerian military.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Somewhere near Sector Z.

A lonely and small space station floated in the space near to the dangerous sector Z, the halls were filled with small groups of thugs, but most of them were gathered near a large metal door, inside it was a conference room four animals were in there discussing, these were a lizard, an ape, a tiger and a cockatoo.

"If we're going to do this, then we will troops and weapons, for that we need money and we will need the aid of a banker's guild for having it" the cockatoo who had a large scar covering almost his entire face and ending on the tip of his beak.

"There's no need to worry Cotter, my personal army will be enough after all it's one of the elite teams of the Cornerian army" the tiger said far too overconfident.

"I think you're blinded by hubris Seiger, Corneria will eventually suspect they are not stupid" Cotter retorted.

"If I didn't know you well I'd say you are scared Cotter" the Seiger teased. Before this could get any worse the lizard interrupted the two.

"Now, now my friends let's not fight shall we, union is strength as they say…" he turned to Seiger "…Seiger we know very well of your deceiving abilities yet you still should be wary eventually someone could of you treachery and that would not hurt only you but all of us and our entire operation, and as for you Cotter…" he now turned to Cotter "…Do not have fear it would only make you weak we still need you providing us with guns, now did you two fellas understand me?"

"Yes Emeron" both grunted in unison causing both to glare one another. Lastly he directed to the ape.

"And tell me Oikonny, when is your contact arriving our time is of the essence"

"With all due respect call me by my name if you call me that I feel insulted 'cause you are mistaking me for the dumbass of my big brother" the ape replied who happened to actually be a female. "As for my contact, he can take all the time he wants because I assure it will be worth the wait" then through the speakers of the station one of the guards informed that an unknown small ship was approaching.

"It's him" the ape said.

"Very well, allow it to come in" and so the hangar doors were opened and the ship entered and, when docked, it's only passenger came out, a large line of thugs lined up to meet him the figure was completely covered but it certainly was tall he was 8 feet tall and for the noise it made when walking he was made of metal too.

After a short walk he reached the conference door but remained outside a few seconds before the door was opened, Cotter muttered a "this better be worth it" to the ape, she only scowled, and so the figure entered.

"Good morning gentlemen and good morning Andria" he had a voice that was not normal it was the same as if he was talking through a communicator all messed up (didn't know how to explain so just imagine a voice like that of general grievous from star wars xD).

"'Sup old crazy" Andria replied she seemed to have a close relationship with this figure.

"So you are Andria's contact no?" Emeron questioned

"Indeed, I am"

"Mind if we see at least your face?" Cotter asked, he was very suspicious of the figure.

"My apologies I forgot to take off this rags" and so he removed them and showed his body it was indeed robotic, the head was a helmet that followed the shape of what would be his face but in the lowest part had something like teeth and right above them were four small lines from which came his voice, from where his ears should be emerged two objects that resembled horns, his chest was wide and had some open parts, the arms were long and had some spikes along the way the same with his legs and its foots and hands were like the ones of a beast, also his color was a dark violet with red glowing lines going through his body.

"Are you a robot sir?" Seiger asked examining his odd looks.

"No you moron, he's an actual living being or else he wouldn't have actual eyes and organs, his only difference is that he has been… reborn" Andria said.

"Thanks for leaving it clear Andria" the figure said.

"So tell us, mister what is your plan?" Emeron asked again. The figure drew a pad which contained a list of names.

"If you want to defeat Corneria and take over Lylat then you must destroy the ones who will pose a major threat to your plan their names are in this list" and he handed it for everyone to see in it were written the names of Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, Peppy, Pepper, Bill, Katt, Wolf and Captain Jameson.

"Once they are gone the entire Lylat system will be ours!" the figure yelled, the rest of the animals approved by nodding except for Andria who said "This has been one of your best and smartest plans ever uncle!" the group was shocked.

"U-Uncle? So that means…" Emeron said but missed the words.

"Yes my friends, I am the one and only Emperor of the Venomian Empire and soon to be ruler of Lylat Andross Oikonny!

**And that's the end to that, the bad guys have appeared and yes Andross is back how he did it will be explained in later chapters also in a chapter or two the real action will begin and all the ones mentioned in the list will appear as will many more so keep tuned for the next chapter, also leave your reviews, well if you feel like it… yeah I better just shut up an go. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	3. Old Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's life treating ya. Sorry if this took me longer than before to upload but it's just that my dad's car was robbed and I was there and well it was really traumatizing but don't worry everything's fine now, I guess things like this happen when one lives in Venezuela… But what the hell life goes on! Now to the disclaimers and story.**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

By the moment they had completely lost all the sense of reality they didn't know if either they moved through the hallways or the hallways were the ones moving, all they did was walking and walking and walking always led by Bill, 'Dang! He must have done this so many times that he has gotten used to all this walking' thoughts like this clouded the minds of the members of the Star Fox team, but in the end, after minutes that seemed like hours everyone arrived at department 345, department owned by the famous General Pepper.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Bill.

"Dude, how can you be so freaking cheerful after all that walking" reclaimed Falco while he and the rest were trying their best to catch a breath. The hound practically ignored this fact and proceeded to enter the password conformed by 30 characters, that certainly was high security. As soon as the door slid open the animals entered the wide department which wasn't exactly like one it was more like a house shaped so that it could all fit in one floor.

Coming out from what appeared to be the bedroom came a white collie whose appearance showed that she had been crying and in a state of desperation for a long while, she greeted them and invited them to sit in the couches positioned in the living room, taking a seat next to Bill she, between sobs, said "I suppose you've come to see my uncle"

"Precisely Fay, is he available for visits?" Fox asked softly as if trying to comfort the dog a bit (before you say anything, it is speculated by fans that Fay is Pepper's niece fact which I used to my advantage to bring her in the plot).

"Yeah sure go in, but please do it one by one he is far too sensible right now and many animals in the same room will shock him" she then began sobbing again so Bill put a comforting arm around her and smiled.

Fox was the last to go inside, what he saw was hard to believe now he understood the reactions their friends had when they came out, the once war hero had many tubes connected to different parts of his bodyand the left side of his muzzle, his neck and paws were purple and furless, actually almost skinless that looked like a side effect of being possessed by the aparoids.

Pepper was sitting on his bed looking out the window and turned around when he heard the vulpine come in.

"Fox! I was starting to wonder if you were going to show up" Fox simply looked away and frowned, also clenched his fists trying to take away the anger and guilt that invaded him, the general kept calling but he was still deep in his thoughts, the hound yelled thus snapping Fox out of his trance.

"I'm sorry… I just… can't help it…" the vulpine looked down in shame.

"Please Fox, this isn't your fault actually you stopped it from turning into something worse"

"But if I had been here sooner—"

"And what? Leave Sauria and all its dinosaurs alone?" Fox knew it he couldn't retort, he saw it with his eyes in just a few hours Sauria was almost lifeless while Corneria still stood.

"But I saw the effects of the infection, it goes destroying your brain cells until you are assimilated which means that any living being infected eventually dies" Fox told him, Pepper moved a bit took a deep breath and smiled at Fox.

"Don't we all do?"

"…"

"Fox, my boy, don't worry so much about an old sack like me for I have accomplished everything I had to do in my life, you better about yourself and the others you all have all your life ahead of you, and now be a good pup and grab the keys in this table" Pepper pointed to the keys on the table to the side of his bed.

"What are these?" Fox said after grabbing them.

"Those are the keys to the house of the team"

"Wha—" Fox was so surprised, he never heard the team owned a property aside from the Great Fox.

"Yes didn't Peppy tell you? Ever since the team earned a name among the mercenaries that house has been yours"

"He never told me that!" Pepper laughed because of the surprised face the vulpine had.

"I suppose the hare prefers living in the space following the tradition your father invented"

"The hell with the tradition! I need to see that house" and Fox ran out of the room until he remembered he didn't say goodbye and turned back to the room went and shook the paw of Pepper while quickly stating "" and went out again, the old hound chuckled "Boys these nowadays" and went back to look out the window.

Fox arrived extremely excited to the living room and yelled "Everyone what do you think we have a freaking house here in Corneria and if it's the one my dad once told me about then it should be a huge mansion!" Falco was the first to react "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" and he and Fox left as fast as they could.

"I guess we better get going the Krystal it won't be too long before both notice that they don't know how to get out" Slippy said, Krystal giggled and nodded they said their goodbyes to Bill and Fay and then left as well.

When they got to the house and saw it they realized Fox was right in his suspicion the house was huge it had two floors and was on a hill giving a perfect view of Corneria City, anxiety was killing Fox and Falco so they quickly went inside and were mesmerized for the second time in five minutes, it had a reception area that had a few couches, tables and plants, in the same area to the bottom was a large table which was there with the sole purpose to be used for doing paperwork and next to it were a set of very tall windows and to the left of this was the door to the kitchen to a side of the kitchen were the stairs that led to the second floor, these stairs were divided in two ways to the left were the four bedrooms with a personal bathroom each one (after everyone picked one they kept exploring) and to the right was the actual living room from which you could perfectly see the entrance area since it was like a balcony, in the living room was a huge TV some more couches and more tall windows after passing a hallway there was the gaming room.

"Looks pretty nice" Falco exclaimed

"Yep!" Fox and Slippy answered in unison.

"Hey Foxie I have a question for ya" the avian asked.

"Sure what is it Falco?"

"We're supposed to be on 'vacation' right?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Then how about if we go out and have some fun, you know for the old times"

"I'm not so sure Falco, I'd like to get some rest and a good shower" Fox smelled at himself he really sucked.

"Whatever…" he then turned to Slippy and thought of it for a second but then said "Nah, it's not worth it" Slippy scowled at him "In any case, I would have denied I want some rest too 'cause I plan to go to Aquas in a two days"

"Really what for Slippy?" Fox asked curious.

"Well, my family is from that planet and so I always was interested in seeing it"

"I think that sounds amazing Slippy"

"Yeah, well I'm going to the kitchen to see if there is any snack or anything, you guys want anything" Fox and Falco both denied, when the toad left Fox turned to Falco.

"And why you don't ask Krystal if she wants to go?" Falco said no like seven times.

"Why not? Seven times"

"'Coz Foxie my friend you know the rules, one doesn't ask his best friend's female out either they are dating or not, and if I did it would be too awkward" Fox simply grunted at his friends comment.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, once I'm outside I'll use my amazing sex-appeal to hook a hot female"

"Well excuse me mister ego" and so Fox left.

Hours went by and eventually night came, Falco, dressed more casual, left the house and took one of the two hovering cars that for some reason were in the garage and in perfect shape, he drove to the bar where he and Fox went 9 years ago called "The Aftermath".

Inside he saw many animals most of them drunk soldiers who were doing not very pleasant things with their "couples" if they could be called that way, the avian simply ignored everyone and went to the bar, the bartender was an incredibly tall mouse who once he saw Falco greeted him in a very enthusiastic way

"Falco Lombardi che piacere vederti qui" the accent of the mouse was italian of course. (che piacere vederti qui= what a pleasure to see you here)

"Leonardo, how have you been all this years"

"Doing great, here in my job, you know, the usual"

"Yeah I can see that, well serve me the same as always" the mouse went to prepare his drink.

"Don't worry for the bill, goes on the house"

"Really, why?"

"'Cause you are a friend and as a thank you for saving us all. So tell me didn't Fox come with you?"

"No, he wanted to stay and rest"

"Oh right, I forgot you just got here today. And what about your girlfriend?

"We broke up many years ago" the avian was once again sad, Leonardo noticed this and quickly changed the subject.

Both animals kept talking for almost an hour until Falco turned to leave.

"It was good to see you again Leonardo"

"Same here, and remember to come back with your friends"

"Don't worry, I will" and he left. He got up on the car and decided to go to the park for a night walk. There were many animals despite the hour most of them couples as always, Falco simply passed them and started remembering all the good times, the avian then saw a bench in which he saw a pink blur sitting on it, he was filled with expectations and started to run towards it.

"Hey Ka—" but then all his hopes went down when the figure turned and he noticed it was a pink weasel.

"You called me mister?" the weasel asked.

"No, sorry I just mistook you for someone else" and he started to walk back to the car on the way tears were forming in his eyes and then it started to rain hard but he didn't care the avian just kept walking, tears uniting with the drops of rain that fell on his beak.

He was not far away from his car when a hooded figure passed him running but because of the wet floor the figure slipped and landed hard on the floor, Falco went to check on the mysterious animal.

"Hey, you alright?" no answer, so he starting shaking it but nothing, the avian grabbed its wrist and noticed the figure still had pulse so he carried it and put it inside his car, once inside he took the hood off and noticed that the animal had a very bad looking injury in its head.

"Must have landed on a rock" he decided to take it to the hospital but he realized something and turned to see it again, the avian confirmed the face and was simply left breathless and in shock…

**Yay Cliffhanger!**

**And here it is the third chapter, I would like to thank everyone for your support because now this story has 125 hits which is amazing but still no reviews, come on people I would like to know what you guys think and let me know if I need to improve on something, also I haven't forgotten about you ****inuyashalovingfan ****I'd like to thank you and I mean big time for adding this story to your favorites. Last but not least, everyone remembers I always say that I will upload more stories which is true but I haven't told you what they are about so listen one will be a crossover between assassins creed and starfox which was inspired by the job of ****XxSanitariumxX ****but don't worry it's not a stupid copy of his work and as for the other story I had on my mind it will be about Sonic the Hedgehog so you will find it in that filter. Now here comes the best part the part where I shut up. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	4. The Figure

**A/N: What's up here I am with another new chapter and as promised this will contain action and in the beginning you might be a bit lost since this chapter goes out of the storyline but you will see how it all mixes together. Also I'd like to thank ****bryan mccloud**** and ****samg107**** you guys were the first who commented and that made my day, I'm expecting to hear from you again (just if you like it with one comment it's more than fine) and this also serves as invitation for those who want to review and haven't done it, you are free to do it.**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

Chapter 4

The Figure

Emeron's Space Station near Sector Z

9 hours before Falco's meeting

A figure dressed in a black and white robotic suit very similar to the one worn by Andross, except that this is adapted to the figure's size and features revealing it was a female, was lying on the ground.

"Where am I?" it's voice distorted due to the speaking system installed on the helmet this one though was different to the one of Andross since it was more rounded and the eyes were covered by a dense glass, the tail was covered by the suit too.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was the battle against the aparoids… Star Fox was there too… I thought I died when putting that distraction, but I ended here, now that I think of it where did those two go" the animal started looking around as if trying "those two", she decided to stand up and walk around but a thug dressed in a black armor suit appeared in front of him.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" he said aiming his blaster to the figure.

"I-I'm… lost" was all she could mutter in response.

"Wait, that suit…" the thug examined her and lowered his weapon "…Are you with the visitor?"

"Y-Yes of course I came with him, but on the way I got lost, could you tell me where I am p-p-please" the latter said as if it was the hardest thing to say in the universe.

"You don't know?" the thug asked with clear suspicion in his voice.

"No, since I was part of the crew he never told me, all that I know is that this is…" and she looked out a window that was conveniently placed in there and could see a nebula that looked like a Z "… Sector Z?" she didn't notice but it looked more like a question than an affirmation.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Sector Z of course! How could I forget?"

"Well this is indeed Sector Z and we are inside of the space station Omega owned by Mr. Zan, your boss was supposed to reunite with him in the conference room, I will guide you there once you present me your identification"

"What for?"

"I must confirm if you truly are with him"

"But that doesn't make sense since you already told me everything not knowing if I'm with him or not" the thug was left silent realizing the foolishness he just did.

"Anyhow give me an identification or I'll shoot" aiming once again to the figure. Seeing no answer from the figure he opened fire, the figure put her arms as if trying to protect herself but something weird happened actually nothing happened fact that surprised the figure, she removed her arms and saw the blaster shot going extremely slow so she dodged and then everything went back to normal, the thug was obviously dumbfounded.

"How can you move so fast?" and he fired again and again but the figure skillfully evaded one after another. And then following her instincts she went to punch the thug but from the tips of the suit's fingers emerged claws of four inches each which pierced through the neck of the thug killing him.

"Wow! That was like a scene taken from a movie!" she was obviously very excited about this new ability.

"Prototype Suit number 008 on" a robotic voice said. Causing the female to scream very loud.

"Who's there?" but then she realized the voice was the suit.

"Suit has been activated in an unplanned way restart needed wait 5 seconds" the voice said again and the suit restarted itself in an act of lights.

"Welcome to the Prototype Suit number 008, Master"

"What?"

"You activated the suit which means you are the master Master"

"What is this suit?" the "Master" asked.

"The Prototype Suit is part of a series of special suits created with technology from the aparoids"

"And are they the only creators?"

"No"

"Who else then?"

"Andross Oikonny"

"Yeah of course that monkey must be in everything that happens here. Still how did he create them?"

"Andross used parts of the aparoids, obvious isn't it?" this robot was starting to annoy her.

"And how did he know about the aparoids all those years ago?"

"Years?"

"Yes what you heard"

"Negative Master, this suits were finished 2 months ago"

"But that can't be, Andross has been dead for years"

"Negative, in fact my sensors indicate he is in this station" this last comment scared her to an extreme point but bravely said.

"Then I'm going to find him and kill him myself, ROB lead the way!"

"ROB?"

"Yes, Robotic Operating Buddy, that's what you are no?" the ROB didn't answer he simply showed a map in the visor of the helm which showed the location of Andross and thus both began their way.

After an hour of walking, killing some guards on the way, they came across what seemed like a common area filled with many soldiers.

"What now? There's no other way" the figure said nervous.

"Recommend you use the cloaking system Master" the ROB suggested her.

"How do I do that?"

"The same way you use the fighting system, by asking me to activate it" the Master reluctantly did as told while thinking 'God! Now he wants me to ask for it, I swear I will destroy this freaking robot!' The suit turned invisible allowing her to simply pass the guards without them noticing her.

"I warn you Master that using this for an extended time will waste energy quickly"

"Got it"

Past the room was a small hallway in which was the door to the conference room but this was heavily guarded.

"I can't go that way it would be too obvious even while cloaked"

"To the left Master, there is a dead end with an air vent that leads to the conference room" and so she went this way, in it were two guards possibly protecting this secret entrance.

"Here it is, how do I open that vent?"

"In each of the wrists there is a small barrel that shoots blaster; use it, though I don't recommend it for combat since it's not very strong"

"I will kill the guards and then open that vent with the blaster"

"I don't recommend it, a patrol comes this way every once in a while the bodies will be discovered too easily, I suggest a distraction Master" she examined the area and while hiding she shot the door of the vent leaving it hanging in there, the thugs thought this was a malfunction and went to search for a mechanic, the Master then jumped into the vent, closed it and started crawling all the way to her destination.

"Yes my friends, I am the one and only Emperor of the Venomian Empire and soon to be ruler of Lylat Andross Oikonny!" was all she heard when she got there.

"Is that him?" she asked

"Affirmative"

"But he seems so different"

"All that I know is that his armor was created with the rests of the Aparoid Homeworld"

"But that was destroyed just three days ago"

"The rest of the information has been removed from my memory"

A few hours later everyone left the room so the Master came out of the air vent and in a stealthy way followed Andross who was alone for some reason, he was muttering something to himself, and Andross then came to a halt and looked out the large window on his right.

"This stars… they bring memories…" deep in thought he suddenly looked to the right where the figure was hiding (she was invisible), he started walking towards her and grabbed her by the throat deactivating the cloaking system.

"Did you really believe you could deceive me with my own suit?"

"Let me go!" she screamed almost with all she had because it was becoming really hard to breath.

"Where did you get it?" Andross questioned.

"I don't know I woke up in this station and had the suit on!"

"Perhaps it's true the database from the suit proves so. Anyway what you are wearing is mine so hand it back"

"Never if you want it then you will have to kill me!"

"As you wish miss" and Andross started choking her harder and harder until she passed out, thus causing the suit to activate an emergency defense system that created an armor around the suit repelling Andross' hand and so she woke up because of a shock that was sent through the entire armor.

"Jump out the window" the monotone voice of the computer yelled.

"What?" she answered

"Trust me I have it all planned" and recklessly she jumped breaking the glass and was sucked by the vacuum of space. Andross just stood there added to the ground looking her and then the emergency window came down returning everything to normal.

Meanwhile on the outside the figure was flying through the many ships that were leaving the station.

"Land on a small one!" the computer said again.

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?" the computer let out a heavy robotic sigh and grunted.

"I do everything here" and they started to plane through space until they reached a small ship, went inside and knocked out all the ones inside it.

"This has the ability to warp, perfect let's go to Corneria" and she started pressing buttons and the ship created a portal that took them to Corneria.

"We will have to make an emergency landing" the computer suggested, and so the ship pierced through the atmosphere heating and catching on fire, in the end in landed roughly in the middle of a forest near Corneria City, when she came out of the ship she was expecting to see a large crowd but for some reason there wasn't, so she quickly grabbed a large coat and put the hood on.

"It was a smooth landing don't you think so ROB?" she questioned the computer.

"If by smooth you mean destroying a ship and almost an entire forest then it was" the computer answered sarcastically.

After a while she was starting to feel but tired any hotel that she knew was still far away and to make things worse it started to rain really hard.

"Crap! Does God hate me or something!" she yelled frustrated.

And after minutes of intense running and intense rain she managed to reach the park there were still a few animals she tried asking them for help but they either denied or ran freaked out.

"Bastards" she whispered.

"Maybe is because of your appearance Master"

"Shut up you stupid piece of trash!"

"Whatever, now if you don't mind Master, I would to take a rest the energy is running low"

"Yeah whatever" and in a second the helmet was gone, so she kept running until she saw the street.

"Thank goodness" she said, then suddenly in her way came a blue bird, she crashed with him and that made her turn around, she could see her face for a second and a simple name came out sweetly from her muzzle "Falco…" and landed face first on a rock in the ground losing her consciousness. Falco went to attend the figure and carried her to his car.

"Must have landed on a rock" he said but then realized something and turned around to see the face of the figure confirming his suspicion, what he saw left him breathless and in shock only one word came out of his beak.

"Katt…"

**So that's it, this chapter practically ended in the same as the before but from another POV and as for the person using the suit I had some troubles defining who it was going to be but in the I chose Katt, sorry if it looks a bit lame but it's just that at some points I wasn't really focused but still I hope everyone enjoys it and now the plot begins to thicken also the part of the romance will begin soon as for the couples well you know the usual so keep tuned and see ya on the next chapter. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	5. So this is how we meet

**A/N: Hey everyone how have you been… Boy this took a while to update but well its just that I have been doing a lot of things lately that kept me occupied so the time for writing has been minimum but here we go a new chapter, hopefully you will like, now let's get to it**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

Chapter 5

So this is how we meet

It is said that sometimes we make mistakes so big and so bad that practically the entire world was screwed, well maybe it's an exaggeration saying the world, but the ones around you they do get screwed, in the life of a mercenary it is a tendency to do such things and it makes you wish that your past never comes calling to your door but we can't control the twists life gives, in this kind of situation was involved our "favorite" avian Falco, he was driving to the grand hospital of Corneria City with the pink kitten on the passenger seat.

"Man! I never thought I would see her again and much less that it would be like this" he complained loudly and turned to look at her again.

"But now that I think of it she looks different and different for the best…" and without noticing he kept staring and almost crashed to another car that came the opposite way, luckily he evaded it in time and quickly yelled an apology.

"Come on Falco, you can't fall for her again after all you belong to the world, you are not someone who settles down with one female" he muttered to himself while looking into the mirror.

XOXOXOXOXO

Back in the Star Fox house, Fox had just come out from the shower wearing nothing but a towel and went straight to the kitchen to grab a bite.

"Let's see…" he searched the fridge and took some bread, something that looked like cheese and made himself a sandwich. And ate it without even taking a seat, when he was about to finish someone called his name from behind him and the vulpine freaked out so bad that he dropped his sandwich and turned around to see the animal he wanted to see the less... Krystal.

Both were silent for minutes, then started muttering meaningless words and in the end Fox ran out of there as fast as he could and locked inside his bedroom.

After a while Krystal was still there and Slippy came with the same idea as Fox with the exception that he was dressed.

"Hey there Krystal" the toad greeted without an answer.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked her then again nothing.

"Well then bye, gee some animals have no manners" he complained on his way out.

The vixen simply sat there frozen, but not mentally since she was having a mental struggle. 'Why did I do that, I simply kept staring at him, bet now he thinks I'm some pervert or stalker' she thought 'Though he's pretty fit and dear that back of his and those abs and—Shut up girl! What the heck are you thinking' she slapped herself mentally and as fast as she could she left trying to find something that might distract her thoughts.

Fox had already arrived in his bedroom and was lying on his bed thinking as well, though he thought out loud.

"Damn it, how could I be so uncaring? I completely forgot that now there is a female in the team. But now that I think of it she must have been in there for a while, could she have been staring at me?" the vulpine kept thinking for 15 minutes and then looked at the digital watch on the side of his bed which read 12:45.

"It's very late, even for Falco, he should be here already" so he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Falco's number on the tactile screen.

XOXOXOXOXO

Back in the car Falco's phone started ringing, looked who was it and answered, Fox's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" the avian asked.

"Falco it's very late you should have already arrived, what happened?"

"Don't worry Fox, I just ran into someone and I'm taking her to the hospital"

"Her? That's not good Falco what the heck did you do? The vulpine chuckled while talking and Falco grunted.

"Well if you want to find out so badly then come to the grand hospital" Falco practically yelled the phrase.

"Seriously is everything alright? You seem worried and anxious"

"Listen Fox something traumatizing just happened if you want to find out then come to the hospital…" but in that minute Katt started moving and opened her eyes "...Hold on Fox, don't move from you are" and he ended the call.

"WAIT!" out of nowhere Katt screamed and Falco applied the brakes and the hovering car roughly stopped.

"What the fuck was that?" the avian complained.

"What? Where am I? And… Falco?" Katt was completely disoriented.

"Yes Katt it's me, you clashed with me and your head landed on a rock so I was driving you to the hospital"

"No no, no hospital I must talk with General Pepper, I know something, something that might mean the destruction of Lylat" the cat was desperate speaking almost without sense.

"Katt please calm down, listen General Pepper is no longer the general of the cornerian army, the wounds he received during the aparoid war have no cure and he was forced to lay in bed" Falco tried to comfort her, he also brought a wing to her back and patted the cat.

"Then who is the general? And please would you mind taking your wing out of my back, don't think I already forgave you bastard" she grunted and showed her teeth in a menacing manner during the last sentence.

"Dang, I simply tried to help, sorry" Falco retorted.

"All right fine whatever just tell me who is the general right now"

"I don't know, I believe one hasn't been selected yet"

"Then let's go to the headquarters we should be able to find someone there who can help me" Falco nodded and drove to the headquarters, he also wrote a message to Fox to meet him there.

They were almost there but to avoid more of this awkward silence Falco spoke.

"Hey Katt, when I touched your back it was… rough, what do you have below that coat?"

"Forget about it, it's none of your business" Falco scowled and remained silent the rest of the way.

XOXOXOXOXO

Fox had just finished getting dressed and came out of his room he went to Krystal's room and tell her to get ready, he knocked but then heard the sound of water so he suspected she was on the shower and slid a note from below the door. Fox then went to look for Slippy but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could that toad be?" suddenly Slippy showed up.

"Hey Fox come with me there's something I want to show you" and both went through a hallway that ended in ladders the vulpine had never seen, this ladders led to the roof which actually happened to be a space for landing small ships (of the size of a helicopter) and there was indeed a small ship parked in there.

"What's this Slippy?" Fox asked.

"A little something I made on my free time, wanted to leave you guys a gift before I left"

"Ok, thanks I suppose but what exactly is it?"

"It's an improved version of the regular hovering car, it can rise as much as you need it to and allows you to avoid traffic, so you can use if you need to get somewhere quick, I call it Hover 2.0" Slippy explained.

"Sweet, is it working Slippy?"

"Yeah sure"

"Then let's go we must get to headquarters ASAP"

"All right Fox" Krystal then came.

"That was quick" Fox told her.

"I was almost done" she answered

"Good then let's go" Fox ordered and all boarded the hover and parted to the headquarters.

XOXOXOXO

Falco and Katt had just arrived and went directly to the receptionist.

"Excuse me Miss we need to see the person in charge here"

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait, the generals are in a meeting with the president right now" the receptionist who was a swan told them without even looking at them, Falco hit the desk to call her attention.

"Listen to me this is a matter of life or death, we need must talk to them right now!" but things went the other way around, the receptionist called security.

"This ain't good, let's go Katt I know where that room is!" and they both ran to find the room.

They eventually got there and Falco kicked the doors open.

"And so we name Peppy Hare grand general of the cornerian… army" the president who was a squirrel was saying before all the four generals and Peppy and himself turned to see Falco and Katt.

"Falco! What are you doing here and why did you enter like that?" Peppy scolded the bird.

"I'm sorry Peppy, generals, Mr. President but my friend here has something she needs to tell you I don't know what it is but seems bad" and signaled for Katt to speak, the first thing she did was taking off the coat, when everyone saw it they gasped except for a tiger who got nervous.

"This suit, I don't know how I got it but it has a mind of its own and I know that it was designed to transform its user into the perfect and also it seems that it was made with aparoid technology" Katt explained.

"But who did this, if I'm right the aparoids didn't need to create perfect soldiers" Peppy questioned.

"That's the worst part, the animal who made this suit is—" but was cut.

"Nonsense! You don't really believe this girl, she is obviously crazy, if you ask me this could all be a trap set up by a freak" the tiger replied.

"Quiet Seiger, we will hear your opinion when she's done talking and anyhow you don't have the final decision, Peppy is now the grand general you respond to him" the president shut Seiger, and the tiger glared at him.

"Go on please" the squirrel told Katt.

"Of course, the one who made this suit and all the others is Andross" the room was filled with gasps and an atmosphere of tension.

"I believe in some way someone managed to put all his organs inside an armor that is an improved version of this suit and so he resurrected, the only explanation I have is that he is 'different'"

"In what way different?" Peppy asked.

"His mind is alive but it is not him, he isn't a normal animal and the way he was resurrected seems like something out of this universe"

"It all indicates that you saw him" another of the generals spoke.

"Yes, that's where I come from, when I woke up I was in a base somewhere nearby sector Z and he was there also there were other animals they said something about troops they had prepared and a mission"

"General Peppy, on this I give you your first assignment, go to sector Z and find everything you can about this base and for the rest of you, gather all the troops you can and tell them to be ready, it appears we have something big in our paws. You are all dismissed" and everyone left the room. Peppy, who by the way had already healed, went after Falco and Katt.

"So Katt, it's been a long since we last met mind if we go to a restaurant and catch up?" Peppy proposed her.

"Yeah sure, but I don't want birdie anywhere close to me" Katt pointed at Falco.

"Not like I want to have you close, you are too annoying" but before they could start a discussion the rest of the team arrived.

"Hey Falco, why did you call?" Fox asked.

"It's a long story Fox, we were going to a restaurant to talk, by the way say hi to Katt" Falco pointed at her and Fox greeted her.

"Hold on, are there open restaurants at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh boy! I forgot, I suppose it's cancelled then let's all reunite tomorrow in the afternoon 3 o'clock, is that ok with everybody?" Peppy proposed again and everybody nodded, after that they all left, since Falco and Katt couldn't stand being with one another anymore, Krystal decided to drive Katt home on the way both girls talked and shared experiences forming a friendship in not too long, the guys went back home in the Hover 2.0. Half an hour later everyone was in home and sleeping.

XOXOXOXO

Without anyone noticing, Seiger went to a secret room inside his own room, in there were many machines, he went to the main computer and called Emeron.

"Couldn't you call in the morning Seiger?" the lizard complained half asleep.

"Excuse me Emeron but this is important, a cat she was in Andross' list, somehow she infiltrated your base and now knows everything and she went straight and told all the generals and the president" Seiger informed, after hearing this Emeron jumped out of his bed.

"WHAT?"

"I suggest you get out of that area now because in a day or two you will have almost the entire cornerian armada on your back, also I suggest we begin the operation before expected"

"Indeed I will call Andross, get all your forces ready, the war begins now"…

**And there it is, I wanted to leave like that to make it sound good if you want to call it that way, anyhow thanks again to everyone who reads this and my other story and those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Sooner than you think you will more from me and by more I mean I will post other things but not just in here so I invite to visit my deviant art page, you will find the link in my profile, last thing I'll say is tell you to stay tuned for more chapters, see ya!. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**


	6. Many problems Part 1

**A/N: Okay so first, the lame excuses part, you haven't heard of me because classes have already begun thus my time for sitting down and writing is very very little and exactly for that reason if you've seen my profile I had to put the creed of the fox and any unreleased job on hiatus until I begin my actual vacations which will be on December, then the second, as I said I will only post from this story most likely on Fridays and weekends, so now that I said everything let's begin.**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

Chapter 6

The dinner, the party, the attack and the plan. (Part 1)

Fox woke up to the ring of his alarm, it was the seventh time that day it did so and now the watch signaled 1:35 in the afternoon.

"Wow, I've been asleep the whole morning" the vulpine woke up still a bit tired, but he had to do so or else he will be late to meet Peppy, so he took a quick and got dressed not to formal of course, the rest of the team was already outside strangely the first to have been there was Falco, probably this was because the avian had already gone to Katt's place and brought her with him.

The animals took the hover 2.0 and arrived at the restaurant chosen by Peppy in no time, only after arrival did they realize that they might have gotten a bit early but actually they didn't since the old hare was already there.

"Geez, Peppy how long have you been here?" Falco asked him while taking a seat and to make it worse it was next to Katt.

"I just… got here" the hare made paused and looked at the floor.

"Really?" Falco told him skeptically.

"All right you got me, I've been here for almost an hour" everyone's eyes widened.

"Boy, so it's true, when you are old you become obsessive with being early for your arrangements" Slippy said and everyone laughed, minutes passed and a waiter came took their orders and left coming later with their food, everyone kept talking and laughing for almost a whole hour.

"And tell me Katt, we haven't known you for long so would you mind telling us more about yourself" Peppy talked this time with the pink cat.

"Dang! Here she comes again" Falco spoke instead also interrupting her right when she was about to talk.

"Please Falco, have some decency and let her talk" Peppy scolded the bird, who just turned around.

"Now as I was starting to say…" Katt began "… I was born in a space colony, but never actually lived there because my family moved to Corneria when I was very young, and a few years after that I met birdie over here…" she pointed to Falco "… back then we became something like partners in crime doing all kinds of pranks to everyone, years later we formed the Hot Rodders and the rest you already know it…" for some reason an awkward silence came in the table, and it lasted for minutes, Fox tried to bring a conversation about the food but it was useless.

"So… Peppy you haven't told us why you wanted us here today" Krystal mentioned.

"I haven't, have I?" Peppy said and scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's because, as you already know, the president named the general of the Cornerian army and my award ceremony is in two days, after that there will be party and I wanted you guys to be there on the first row"

"I think that's great Peppy, but sadly I won't be there" Slippy announced.

"Why is that Slippy?" Peppy asked him.

"Oh yes, we forgot to tell you that Slippy here is going on a trip to Aquas" Fox answered.

"And can't you postpone it?" Peppy asked again.

"I wish I could, but no, my dad has already paid my tickets and he said that if I made lose all that money in vain he will be forced to remove all the money in my account and won't recommend me for the research sector of the CDA (Cornerian Defense Army) either" again everyone's eyes widened.

"Wow, I never thought Beltino could be so rough with his own son" Peppy said amazed.

"Well, that's because building the orbital gate required to much money and Dad couldn't get his usual pay"

"Changing the subject, so Peppy this is something very important, does that mean we'll get to see Lucy?" Fox asked this time.

"Indeed Fox, I already sent her the message so she should be here tomorrow"

"Who is Lucy?" Krystal asked.

"She is my daughter, didn't I ever tell you? She and Fox used to hang around all the time when they were kids"

"I remember that, she said she wanted to become a pilot just like her Papa" Fox and Peppy laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, but that was before, now she's teaching Astrophysics at Fichina"

"Wow, that so isn't like the girl I used to know. I remember this time when my Peppy, Lucy, my dad and I were there in the park, we were playing… and then my dad came and brought those ice creams… and… and then… my dad" in a second Fox was lost in his thoughts and remained speechless, the vulpine excused himself and went to the bathroom; inside he washed his face and remained there for a while, suddenly his phone started ringing he picked it up and saw it was an emergency transmission, very curious he answered the call, but as soon as he saw who the caller was he regretted doing so.

"Well, I didn't you to answer my call, hello Fox" the voice of the caller was rough.

"Wolf…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Andross was walking through the hallways of the base on Venom recently reconstructed by Emeron, he was with Andria.

"That lizard made a pretty good job with this base" Andross noted.

"He wasn't; seems to me like he was trying to steal it but out of nowhere you appeared" the female ape answered.

"Still, this will be useful"

"Tell me uncle, do you really trust those guys to help you conquer Lylat?"

"I'm not sure if they are really capable but they will be useful when time comes" Andria simply looked away, then both stopped walking and looked through the window in the hall, outside was the vast sea of Venom and small rays of light from Solar were seen in the horizon.

"I hope that one day Venom becomes a beautiful planet just like Corneria" Andross said lost in deep thought.

"WHAT! Seriously uncle, that's too much even for you, I mean just look at this mess" and Andria pointed out the window.

"Trust me Andria, a single idea from someone's mind can become a weapon of destruction or… salvation"

"And for you, which one is the right interpretation?" the scientist was left silent due to his own niece's defying question. After minutes he talked again.

"Now you understand why it is called one of the most powerful demons"

"Aha" and the female ape looked away, always that kind of philosophic way of seeing things bored her to death.

"Listen Andria I have something to ask of you" Andross said.

"Whatever, give the order"

"We must reunite the Oikonnies"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Why would you want more familiars here?" she replied.

"I need as much allies as I can get and right now those are the easiest to find. As you said first find your brother, it seems he has made some sort of militia at Fichina"

"Always going for the big catch even if it's impossible" Andria said referring to her brother's stubbornness.

"But not only him, I heard that my son had a boy before he died and the boy has enlisted in the Army"

"Well, isn't that ironic?"

"Indeed" Andross sighed. And Andria laughed.

"Sometimes I believe, no I know I'm the only one with some sense in this family" Andross exclaimed uncaringly, the female ape with him scowled at his comment and left stating that it was better if she left for her mission.

XOXOXOXO

"Wolf, you better have some reasons to be calling me like this" Fox growled.

"You sound upset Fox, that's no way to talk to those older than you" Wolf teased and Fox with the expression on his face told him to shut up and go to the point.

"Listen Pup, I have been informed recently that in just a few days there is a high possibility that an attack against Corneria will take place"

"Attack? Exactly what kind of attack?"

"It seems it will be an assassination towards someone, tell me, do you know of any important event taking place soon?" Fox immediately remembered Peppy.

"Of course in two days Peppy will be pronounced General of Corneria" Wolf seemed a bit surprised by the fact.

"Always thinking big" he chuckled

"Listen Wolf, are you completely sure this is true?"

"Not completely, but I think my contacts are reliable"

"Exactly what kind of contacts Wolf" Fox said while rubbing his eyes.

"Just contacts" Wolf scowled with his one eye.

"I don't know Wolf, it just seems very stupid that someone would think of launching an attack here to the very capital"

"Don't go making stupid excuses Fox! You know as well as I do that there is a lot of tension in the Lylat system, open your eyes Fox peace wouldn't last a war of catastrophic proportions comes, the question is will you be ready or not?"

"Shut up Wolf! I won't stand more of your superstitions"

"Fine! But if anything happens know two things, first you will be alone, this time Star Wolf won't go around playing the hero like fools, and second if there is a war and we eventually meet in the battlefield know that I personally will kill you" and the call ended.

Fox came out of the bathroom and noticed everyone was already outside saying goodbye to Slippy. Fox went and did the same, all wished the toad good luck and so Slippy left closely followed by Peppy who had something to do referring the big day.

"Well I suppose we should get going too" Fox said, as he was going towards the car Krystal stopped him.

"Wait Fox, listen…" she was very nervous "… I needed to ask you something"

"Ah, all right, what is it Krystal?"

"Wou-Would you mind… going with me and help me pick up a dress for Peppy's condecoration?"

"What! But what's wrong with the one you already have a-and why can't Katt go with you" even though the vulpine was denying he couldn't keep his excitement… and his blush.

"Well Katt told me that a girl can't use the same dress twice and she also told me that in your culture it's not normal for a female to go with another in this kind of activities"

"Oh really?" Fox looked to where Katt was and she winked at him.

"All right Krystal, I'll go with you" he smiled at her, and she did the same except that she had her muzzle wide open and the smile went from ear to ear. Lastly she grabbed the vulpine by the paw and ran with him towards the closest store, left were only Falco and Katt.

"So… seems we are alone" Falco said looking to the sky.

"Aha" Katt was instead looking to the ground. The avian turned to look at her.

"Tell me… are you gonna do somethin' interesting today?" Falco asked her.

"What are you suggesting birdie?" she turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Nothing! I was just saying that if you wanted to, we could go to a carnival in the vicinity and I don't know chat or something perhaps play a game or two but nothing more" the avian didn't even notice but in his feathers a shade of pink had appeared and that wasn't part of the red ones he already had and so Katt started giggling while looking at him.

"Eh, what's so funny?"

"You have a blush around your beak" and she kept laughing, Falco tried anything to remove the blush but it wouldn't go.

"So, you wanna go with me or what?" Falco asked again, Katt stopped laughing, smiled and nodded, so the two left, seems their anger towards one another is starting to vanish.

XOXOXOXO

Seiger was once again in his secret room talking with his partners using his machine.

"Most of my mercenaries have arrived in Lylat and are gathering in the base you have marked Andross" Cotter announced.

"Good, even if things have happened in an unexpected way, we've known how to answer to them, you have been doing good so far gentlemen" Andross congratulated them.

"Also, Andross, the group that will take care of the assassination of Peppy Hare has already parted towards Corneria" Emeron said.

"That's even better, Seiger I need you to make sure that they can enter Corneria without any problem"

"My secret service has already replaced the animals in the defense satellites; I assure no major problems will come"

"There is something else, Andria is on her way there as well she will be looking for my grandson, I heard his name is Dash Bowman find him and make sure he meets her when she arrives"

"It shall be done" and the tiger made a bow.

"That is all for today gentlemen, I must go and make some… friends who will aid us in this war" and the transmission of Andross ended.

"What would he mean by friends?" Cotter commented and Seiger left the transmission as well leaving the area, as Wolf said a war of catastrophic proportions is on its way…

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: and after a whole month here it is, forgive me for the long wait. There are some things I wanted to say, first the chapter ended like that because it is divided in more than one part, second some might or might no wonder how Andria looks well her face is similar to Dash's face, her fur is orange and she has black hair, third even though they are on hiatus there is a 10% possibility that I will post a chapter from another story someday before December, so don't be surprised if you see it, last thing I'd like it if you people please posted more reviews, I want to know what you think about the story and if you have a doubt or something you want to tell me then feel free to post it. TheNight'sWolf over and out.**

**Post your reviews here**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Many problems Part 2

**A/N: I won't say a thing, I currently posses no morale enough to apologize for the wait. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimers: all of the characters depicted in this story are owned by Nintendo, except for some OC's that belong to me.**

Chapter 7

The dinner, the party, the attack and the plan. (Part 2)

Falco was in the kitchen eating a bowl of bird food (yes, bird food) and some eggs (yes, he's cannibalistic and eats eggs) , he was having a mental fight because a part of him as happy of the quietness and not having a green toad around, and the other part of his mind actually missed his friend. It was Friday, the day Peppy was going was going to have his award ceremony and everything, in a few hours him, Fox and Krystal were supposed to go looking for Lucy at the spaceport, then the avian looked up to see Fox enter the kitchen although this time he was dressed just in case.

"Speak of the devil I guess…" he muttered for only himself to hear. Fox grabbed something from the fridge and sat across Falco neither of them talked, when they were done both went to their respective bedrooms, this sure was an awkward morning.

A few hours later…

Civilian Ship Oredia

He looked outside the window and there was in all its magnificence the garden planet Corneria, he was deep in thought, thinking about what he was ordered to do, he didn't know if it was the best or if he even wanted to but he had to do what was ordered because he was a simple bounty hunter.

"Are we already there?" the female voice of the animal next to him asked, he was angry, she brought him out of his thoughts that rabbit sitting next to him, but he didn't give her a piece of his mind, he just nodded but never stopped looking the window.

"Thanks" Lucy told him, she felt very awkward and a bit scared; the animal sitting with her never talked always looked outside the window and was completely covered in black robes 'Thank God it's only minutes for arrival' she thought. Through the speakers the captain announced they had entered Corneria's atmosphere. Minutes later they arrived everyone grabbed their luggage and left once outside Lucy began searching for any familiar faces and there it was Fox to his sides were an avian whose name she didn't remember and a vixen she haven't seen before, sadly her father was nowhere to be found, she quickly put that thought aside and ran towards the vulpine when she got to where he was she gave him a friendly hug which he returned, after seconds they brought apart.

"Lucy, how have you been?" Fox asked.

"Very well Fox, I started teaching astrophysics in Fichina not too long ago" she said while she moved a string of hair from her face.

"Oh yeah, your father told me about that" Lucy turned to look at the vulpine's companions. He noticed this.

"Oh right, this is Falco you must remember him from the academy…" the avian muttered a little 'Yo' to her "… and this is Krystal, I saved her on a mission a year ago and then she joined the team" she also said hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now tell me Fox, where is my father, I mean couldn't he spare some time to see me?" she was sad and upset.

"He told us that he tried everything he could but the, what was the word he used?" Krystal was saying and asked the boys.

"I think he called them bastards without a family" Falco grinned when saying it.

"Yeah right, but don't worry, you'll get to see him soon." Krystal reassured the

Eventually they left in the Hover 2.0, after minutes they arrived in the Civil Section of headquarters, again, in less than five days, inside the shopping mall area; yeah those headquarters are freaking huge like a small city; there was a store with clothes for parties and inside was Peppy surrounded by dressmakers taking his measures while others had already begun making his suit.

The team headed inside and father and daughter were finally reunited with a big hug.

"Hello Lucy, sorry I couldn't be in the spaceport but with all this party and things which they are preparing the same day of the event, there was no way for me to escape" Peppy explained.

"Don't worry, I'm just glad my papa is becoming the great general of Corneria, I bet mama would be proud of you" Lucy said holding one tear trying to come out.

"Yeah Vivian would be proud" Peppy held back a tear too, and put his glasses back to their position because they moved a bit. For the sake of safe conversation Lucy changed the subject.

"Come to think of it…" she turned to see Star Fox "… Where's Slippy? I wanted to say hi to him as well. Fox was the one to answer.

"Well Slippy went on a vacation trip to Aquas and didn't say when he was returning"

"Well, then I suppose it will have to wait" she went towards Krystal and made a signal with her head, both started to leave. The guys looked at her weird.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked.

"We are going to get ready for the ceremony Fox, or do you expect us to go like this?" Lucy answered matter-of-factly almost like if Fox made the most stupid question ever.

"Yes and we also need some treatment for our fur and hair, I already called Katt; and after many tries I was able to convince her to come with us, so see you later" Krystal said this time and both waved goodbye, and they took the Hover 2.0, man everyone likes that car.

"What do we do now?" Falco asked.

"I suppose we should find something to wear at the ceremony or… something, I mean they are right, we can't show up like this" Fox said.

"Why can't we?" Falco retorted annoyed.

"Listen you two I've been here all morning so if I had to stand this hell, you also must have some, so go shopping unless you want to make a bad impression in front of everyone and especially in front of you know who" Peppy said to them with a serious look on his face.

"Whatever do you mean Peppy?" both guys asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Oh come on, Falco I know you took Katt out on a date yesterday therefore you will try and do another move with her today, and what can't I say about you and Krystal, Fox" Peppy had to admit kids were slow these nowadays.

Although neither of them would admit it out loud those were exactly their plans for the night, so both left annoyed and went to find something that made look better leaving a grinning Peppy behind.

More hours later…

Military Area of Headquarters

Many animals had already gathered in the huge atrium with capacity for almost 2000 of them, of course Star Fox had first row in the event and they were doing their best to not attract any unnecessary attention so they remained on their seats until the whole thing began.

On the stage the others generals were proudly standing, Peppy came after them on the usual general clothes and he stood next to the stand and the mic, lastly arrived the president and a little mouse with the medals in a pillow.

"It is of great pleasure to see you all gathered here today my friends, today is a day of celebration. Just a few days ago the Cornerian Fleet launched an invasion towards the Aparoid Homeworld and destroyed those bugs for good, sadly we lost many good soldiers on the war but they knew the risks and knew they wouldn't die in vain as long as the battle was won. One of those fellow soldiers is General Pepper who has succumbed to a terrible illness thus left unable to fulfill his duties as General; but my beloved Corneria can't remain without a good leadership on this dark days so as fast as I could I searched for an animal with the experience, the bravery and the willpower to carry such great responsibility and Corneria, that man is standing right next to me, so Peppy Hare, senior member of the Star Fox team I present to you with the medals of honor, compassion and heroism the symbols of anyone worthy of leading Corneria's army with wisdom in times of peace and without doubts or regret in the battle…" the president left the stand then grabbed each medal and put them on Peppy's coat when he was done, he went back to the stand "… My friends of Corneria, I have the honor of presenting to you Grand General Peppy Hare, General of the Cornerian Army" before he could finish talking the atrium was filled with clapping and cheering from the crowd, Peppy cursed a bit because some tears of happiness were coming down his eyes, the same thing happened with the members of Star Fox. Peppy eventually climbed the stand to say his speech, after minutes the room was dead silent.

"Well, first I'd like to say, thank you Mr. President and thank you my fellow general friends, thank you for choosing me for this…" he sighed and looked up "… so many years ago when my friend James McCloud, may he rest in peace, and I formed the team Star Fox, I must admit that I never imagined that I would become the general of Corneria. But I guess fate knows how to surprise us…" he chuckled a bit and everyone followed for some reason "… and it's exactly for that reason that we can't stop being vigilant, but I assure you all that no matter whatever fate throws at us we will respond to it the best way we can and triumph, because that's how we are, and just like my friend once said, we must never give up no matter what happens, over the years this has also become my own belief so I promise that for the Lylat System, for the people, for my friends and my daughter, I will never ever give up on you no matter whatever fate wants to throw at me!" the atrium was filled with clapping when Peppy realized he was carried away in his thoughts during that speech but everything was in the past now, finally he came down and the other said a few things to Peppy, surprisingly none of the Star Fox members was asked to say something perhaps it was because the president didn't want this to extend too much; then in an hour and a half the event was over and a selected group of 100 went to a party hall with tables and chairs dressed beautifully and food, a lot of food, everyone sat to enjoy the party and others went to congratulate the general or to simply talk a bit, even Pepper was there in a wheelchair.

In the generals table, Seiger sat arms crossed and was scanning the room with a stern look.

"What's the matter Seiger, it looks like you are expecting someone, maybe a date?" one of the generals, a grizzly bear, asked Seiger, the tiger laughed a bit at the comment but didn't answer even though he was young, 34 to be exact, he had no time for dates after all he had far more bigger plans, then he turned towards the door and saw exactly what he wanted.

The german shepherd approached the table reserved for Star Fox.

"Fox, do you have a moment to talk?" the vulpine turned around.

"Oh! Captain Jameson it is great to see you" Fox stood and shook his paw, they both walked away from the table and towards a balcony outside.

Inside the same hooded figure Lucy had met walked inside surprisingly he was unnoticed, some waiters offered him some drinks but he ignored them, other people looked at him in a weird manner, this guy caught the eye of one of security who immediately called the captain who was no other than Bill Grey himself, this didn't look the hooded was heading directly towards Peppy.

Peppy noticed the figure coming towards him and went to salute him or her, but just in time Bill stepped in the middle, on the back Seiger scowled.

"So buddy listen, I don't know if you usually do this but coming like this into a party isn't well seen by people and also since this is a private party I would to see your invitation again" Bill said, the hooded looked to him it had strange yellow eyes.

"And who are you?" he asked in a scary voice.

"Bill Grey, Captain of Security and I order you to hand me your invitation" the eyes of the hooded animals widened he remembered that name.

24 hours earlier…

"Your main target is this rabbit, Peppy Hare is his name, tomorrow he will be named Grand General of the Cornerian Army and we don't need someone like him on that job or in any job. Kill him and the one million credits will be yours, also if you happen to see anyone on this list kill him as well it will increase your reward in one thousands credits each, also if you kill Fox McCloud you will get two millions. Understood?" the bounty hunter nodded, although he didn't see the face of the one hiring him, there was no way he could say no to such a reward and he felt that if he didn't get the job done it could cost him his life after all only the dark voice was scary enough.

"Yes, I will get the job done"

"Good" and the transmission was cut.

Present day…

The bounty hunter didn't care anymore if he got millions or not after all his cover was busted and he would be dead either way, so he grabbed his pistol and fired a blaster shot directly at Bill's stomach then another at his chest, the dog fell to the ground bleeding and since most of the ones inside were military they all surrounded the bounty hunter, just when they thought they got him Jameson saw something coming their way.

"What the bloody hell is that?" then his eyes widened and the missile impacted directly with the party hall destroying most of it…

**A/N: There you go, another chapter the next one will have more action than any other so prepare, now I want to apologize for the long wait, I also wanted to wish you all merry Christmas and a very happy new year 2012, well that is if I don't see you before this year ends xD, goodbye for now and best of luck everyone.**

**P.S: by the way on this chapter there was supposed to be a scene with the girls but since I'm a guy who doesn't think like a girl then maybe I could end up doing something stupid there so I erased that part… well now seriously. Bye!**


End file.
